Saviour of the Forsaken
by fulmen.et.draco
Summary: Draco Malfoy is dumped at Grimmauld Place by 'Death Eater' Severus Snape, much to the surprise of the order. Slowly, Harry begins a secretive and tentative relationship with Draco. After hiding his sexuality, new friendship and true feelings about the war from everyone, Harry is finding himself in a precarious mental state. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Heya! I'm new to writing so please do tell me if I mess something up! And just wanted to clarify that there will be a time jump, from here to the end of sixth year and then I will be writing from there to here again. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, this chapter is really short as I just wanted to set a few things up and leave you wondering.

It had been a long day for Ron, Hermione and, well, everybody in the Order. Reporters had come to the ministry from far and wide to cover the story of the defeat of the Dark Lord. It was only a few days after the battle, so the conference had to be helda t the ministry. After all, the castle was in no state to do anything in. Professor McGonagall had outlined what had happened at the battle, her eyes filled with tears as she listed the dead. After everyone else had been thoroughly grilled by the reporters, Hermione stepped forwards boldly, addressing the press with much more confidence than expected.

'I suppose you want to ask us how we did it. Defeating the Dark Lord and all of that. The truth is; none of us knows. Yes, we know that Harry _technically_ cast the curse that killed him, but to be honest, up until that point, we had no idea what we were doing.' The reporters gasped loudly; everyone so far had made the efforts of the Light Side seem organised and carefully planned. Their Quick Quotes Quills began darting about on their notepads.

'Yes.' Ron confirmed, also stepping forwards slightly. 'All we had was each other- we had no way of knowing how the war would truly turn out, although we tried to stay optimistic. We won't tell you exactly what happened in the battle, as I don't think anybody really wants to know what went down. We cannot tell you many of the things that lead to the demise of… Voldemort, but we are going to tell you this. He is gone, for good this time, and he cannot return.' Cheers erupted and a happy chatter burst out amongst the crowd. Ron turned to Hermione, grinning.

'Where is Harry Potter, nobody has seen him since the battle! Is he dead?' shouted a short, bearded wizard. He was dressed in a strange mixture of a skirt and a Hawaiian shirt, and for a moment Hermione just stared at him. This was the question they had been expecting hours ago, and it surprised her that this was the first mention of Harry. Suddenly she came to her senses and spoke, slowly.

'Harry Potter is... alive.' she said tentatively. 'He cannot come out to this interview, as of now, due to things outside of our control.' she finished.

'Why?' came another shout, from further back.

'I'm afraid we cannot say right now. We will let you know, though.' Ron answered easily, as though he had done this before. Another chatter rippled through the crowd before silence reigned once again. More questions were shouted, with the two politely answering, yet giving as little information as possible for each one.

'This interview is over, for now.' shouted McGonagall, sternly, once the allotted time had elapsed. The reporters slowly left, trickling away from the makeshift stage. As soon as the last one had left, Ron and Hermione bolted to the ministry fireplaces, much to the surprise of their parents, both shouting 'HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING' before disappearing into a puff of green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Right, so the chapters are going to be quite short in this, so I can put them up more regularily. I also just don't like reading waffly chapters, so if thats what you want this may not be the thing for you! I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter!

'Thanks for the dinner mum,' said Ron, through a mouthful of cottage pie. A chorus of thank-yous could be heard in the dingy kitchen. Molly beamed, before settling down to eat her own serving.

'Would you like some more, Harry, dear?' Molly asked kindly. 'You're still looking a bit peaky- I can't believe Dumbledore keeps sending you to those horrid people,' she rambled.

'Oh- um, yes please, Mrs Weasley.' Harry responded. Not that anyone would turn down Molly's cottage pie, but everyone present knew that denying an offer of food from Mrs Weasley wouldn't turn out well. In fact, doing this, as Harry mistakenly did many years ago, would result in having 10 times more food than you could eat piled onto your plate as the adults looked worriedly at you. Needless to say, it wasn't an experience anyone was eager to have. Molly dumped another heaped spoonful onto Harry's plate. She sat there watching him for a fair few seconds.

Ron suddenly piped up next to him, and Harry, grateful for the diversion, got lost in his own thoughts again. So much had happened since retrieving the locket; it was difficult to remember what had transpired that day. All Harry knew is that Malfoy and Snape, together, killed Dumbledore. Granted, Snape was the one to deliver the final blow, but Malfoy let the death eaters into the castle. Surely he was the one who caused it if you got down to the details. But, he was the same age as Harry, how could he hold so much hatred in his heart? Did he really hate Dumbledore that much, so much that he would kill the man? And, by his own admission, he hated Harry more than Dumbledore- what would he do to someone he hates more? These thoughts swirled around, becoming uncontrollable. A finger tapped his shoulder.

'Harry! Harry- I'm talking to you!' said Ron, again stuffing his mouth with dinner.

'Sorry, what were you saying?' Harry asked, dazedly.

'Honestly Harry, you're spacing out all the time, are you sure you're okay?' asked Hermione from the other side of him. 'I kept telling everyone you needed to get away sooner, you know. We had to send you meals by owl for goodness sake!'

Harry sighed then replied, 'Really, 'Mione, I'm fine. Just thinking things over,'

'Yes, I know, but it isn't healthy! You've been doing this since you got here, so for almost a week now you've been 'thinking things over' more than you've been talking to us. I know you're upset Harry but-'

'But what Hermione? Dumbledore is dead, Snape killed him and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!' he shouted, causing everyone at the table to stare worriedly at him. 'Sorry, I'm just… not over it yet.' he explained.

'Of course not, none of us are. But, please, Harry, just talk to us. It will make you feel better.' Hermione said softly. Ron nodded next to him.

'We want to hear what you have to say, mate. We're your best friends, it's not like there is anything you can't tell us, is there?' he said, waving his loaded fork about for emphasis. Hermione sighed.

'Think about it, Harry. Please?' Hermione always was good at persuading people, and when she thought it was time to bring out the sad 'please', you were doomed. Harry nodded.

'Okay, we can talk later maybe but right now let's just forget about it, alright?'

The rest of dinner passed without incident, everyone laughing and generally having a good time. When it came time to leave, Hermione bargained with Ron and Harry for quite some time so they would sit with her in the drawing room while she put the latest attacks on the map she had started several weeks ago. They agreed, not because they wanted to help (they all knew that the attacks were random, yet Hermione seemed to need to check anyway) but because of the fancy wizards chess board sitting in the corner. As they were trooping up the stairs, Remus poked his head out of the kitchen door.

'Harry, can we have a word, please?' Lupin asked, kindly. Harry turned around and walked back, stopping in front of the werewolf. Behind him stood his godfather.

'What is it, Remus, Sirius?' Harry inquired. The pair walked to the sitting room, and he obediently followed.

'Sit down, there you go. Would you like some chocolate?' Lupin offered a bar of Cadbury's chocolate, Harry's favourite. He took a small piece then sat down. It couldn't be good if Remus was offering chocolate. 'Sorry if we scared you. You look worried.' Sirius said.

'Oh, no. Just curious.' What could they want to talk to him about? Surely it had to be important or they would be telling Ron and Hermione with him. But, no. They dragged Harry off on his own, into the dark and uninviting sitting room. At least the drawing room felt somewhat cosy.

'Well, I hate to trouble you with this, Harry.' Remus seemed to stop and think about what to say. 'But… Draco Malfoy seems to have gone missing. From what we know, nobody has seen him in several days. He is normally at raids and present for attacks, but he hasn't been at any. I know you don't like him Harry, and you would probably wish him dead, but… well, I don't know. I thought it might give you peace of mind. You seemed troubled earlier.' he finished.

'I wouldn't wish anybody dead, except perhaps Voldemort. But I have been thinking about him for a while.' Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'He lowered his wand. Dumbledore offered him help and he lowered his wand. I can't help but think…'

'That perhaps he didn't want to kill anybody.' Sirius finished his sentence for him. 'I get it, Prongslette, I really do. But we don't know that. I wish-' A crash could be heard from the hall. Harry sprang up and headed into the corridor. A bloodied and seemingly unconscious Draco Malfoy lay on the floor in the hall.

'REMUS, SIRIUS!' He called. 'COME HERE, QUICK!' They were at his side almost immediately

'Shit, what is he doing here?' Sirius asked nobody in particular. 'Right, let's levitate him into the sitting room. On 3. 1...2...3…' They lifted the boy and took him into the kitchen. The remaining adults around the dinner table gasped.

'We thought it was Tonks!' Mr Weasley exclaimed.

'Do we have any veritaserum?' Remus asked while tying the boy to a chair. 'We will want to know why he is here when he wakes.' Molly ran off to another part of the basement. Suddenly, the blond's eyes snapped open and he stared at them all.

'What the fuck am I doing here?' he asked incredulously. 'I asked him to get me out not take me to the fucking Chosen One.' he added, muttering to himself.

'Heya there Malfoy, whatcha doing here, then?' Sirius asked, smirking and sitting down across from him. His tone seemed casual but there was a hint of… something in his eyes. Remus looked at him with disapproval before turning to Malfoy, too.

'I'll wait for some veritaserum, I don't fancy being questioned twice.' he stated bluntly, but without his usual sneer.

The kitchen fell into silence as they waited for Molly to return.


End file.
